little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
A Charming Outfit
A Charming Outfit is a season one episode of Little Charmers. It is episode number 1b both in the production and broadcast sequence. Synopsis Hazel tries to find the charm behind a dress her mother gives her to wear. '' Summary Hazel and her mother are going over a check list while she sits in her pajamas. After they confirm that they have gotten everything, they sit down to start their Movie Afternoon and turn on her Mother's favorite movie, ''Pixie's in Pink. Hazel's mom makes popcorn and they both say: "Movie afternoon." By the time the movie has come to an end, Hazel expresses a surprise to find out that this is her mom's favorite movie, due to how "unicorny" it is. While her Mom is able to reliate to what Hazel is feeling, she expresses her love of the outfit Pixie wore, and mentions that her own mother made a dress just like it. To show Hazel, she uses her magic to summon it, but Hazel voices her confusion since it looks so ordinary. But her mother tells her that this is because the magic behind the dress hasn't been unleashed yet. It is up to the wearer to unfold it. Hazel's mom is very eager to have Hazel wear it, since she kept it in great condition until now and has been hoping to pass it down to her when she was old enough and had a special occasion. Hazel recalls that Picture Day is approaching and decides she can wear it for that. She changes into the dress, keeping her gloves, leggings, shoes, and cap. She observes her appearance in her mirror, but is a little disenchanted by it. Her Mom comes in and asks Hazel how she feels, and she admits that it looks too plain for her taste. So to make her feel better she reminds Hazel of a line from the movie, then tells her that it is up to her to determine when her magic inside will unleash its true magical beauty. She teases Hazel by offering to give her a clue, although she reconsiders so that she has more fun learning it for herself. With that she leaves the room while reminding Hazel not to resort to cheating. Hazel decides that she is going to need some help with this, so she calls her friends to meet her at the Charm House. Here she recaps the earlier discussion with her Mom, but since none of them have any ideas they take out their wands and Hazel casts a spell on the dress to unlock its magic. She falls to the floor after the dress tightens around her body, so Lavender fixes it with a potion spell from her wand and suggests they try to accessorize the dress instead. First they try to use a pair of gloves, but they seem to be too dressy and move onto a pair of shoes -- which do not really wish to be worn. The many accessories burst from their boxes and all go into hiding, causing Hazel to become rather depressed. So Posie suggests that they go outside to use some of nature to bring out the outfit's true beauty. They fly outside and comment that the outfit appears to have gotten lighter. Posie reminds the other two to remain positive though, and with her flute-wand, she casts a spell on the plants to make the flowers appear on Hazel's dress. At first this works, but suddenly the plants become weed and cat tail plants. Hazel says that this is a nightmare. Eventually the fed up Hazel looks up a magical spell to cut the plants, with her phone. Posie doesn't really think this is a good idea though, upon spotting the hedge trimmers Hazel summoned, but she insists it is fine since the dress caused her enough grief by now. She lets the magical trimmers go to work on the dress and decides that she should just tell her mother the truth about her feelings and the dress, but as she tries to pull it off, it gets stuck. Hazel decides to go home after, worried over being embarrassed. The next day Hazel sits down with a bowl of cereal until her Mom comes into the room. She tells her about her displeasures with the outfit and how she was unable to get the magic to come out of it, casting doubt on her Charmer abilities. She is very worried that she will be made fun of her on Picture Day, but her Mom tells her how pretty she looks. She also reminds her of the movie again while giving her a hug, and happens to see the skirt turn blue. Hazel is unable to notice it, but encouraged she heads out while her Mom wishes her a great day. On her way, Hazel happens to run into Olive, momentarily worrying over her look as she approaches. But as Olive spots it, Hazel begins to flaunt the dress by commenting how "Charmazing" it looks, causing Olive to ask her where she got such a unique dress. As the skirt changes color again, Hazel explains that her grandmother made it for her mom, and now her mom gave it to her. Before she leaves, Olive takes a picture of the dress. Hazel then happens to spot a stuck Gary, and she grabs a cat tail plant to yank him out of the muddy pond. He shows her a pretty stone he found and tells Hazel to keep it since she helped him out, then he leaves as Hazel's dress begins to sparkle. At first Hazel doesn't notice anything, but when Seven points it out to her she looks to find that her dress has transformed into a pretty one. It's then Posie and Lavender approach, dressed in their own nice outfits. They spot Hazel's pretty new dress and compliment it, and in doing so she realizes that when she began to feel good about herself it changed. She embraces Posie and Lavender, but when she pulls away the girls own outfits have changed, so that all three of them were wearing something enchanted. After they hurry to get to school and take their pictures. Transcripts For a full transcript of '"A Charming Outfit", clik here.'' Quotes *Hazel: "' Stop!" *Lavender: "Pixies and pollen, we unlock tons of magic". :: Hazel: "Now we're all enchanted". :: Posie: "We look charm-mazing ". :: Hazel: "Let's no just stand here, we've got pictures to take!". Characters * Hazel * Mrs. Charming * Posie * Lavender * Seven * Treble * Flare * Olive * Gary Trivia *This episode features Olive's debut. Gallery E2pixie.png|Pixie's in Pink, the movie which inspired the creation of the magical outfit. E2thedress.png|The magical outfit with its magic locked. E2uh.png|Hazel trying the magical dress. E2gloves.png|The Charmers' first attempt to unlock the dress' magic, accessorize it. E2flowers.png|Magic on the dress going right E2plants.png|Magic on the dress going wrong 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg|Hazel trying to take off the magical dress. E2olive.png|Olive about to meet Hazel. E2dress.png|The dress' inner magic finally expressed. E2pictureday.png|Lavender and Posie with their pets meeting Hazel on their way to Picture Day. E2magicdress.png|The Charmers reciprocally unlocked each other outfit's inner magic, too. E2.png|Hazel's Picture Day photograph. Lavender and Flare Picture Day Photo.png|Lavender's Picture Day photograph. Posie and Treble Picture Day Photo.png|Posie's Picture Day photograph. Charming group photo.png|The final Picture Day photograph featuring the whole sextet and episode's ending. 996-charming-inside-and-out-16x9.jpg 71eQGKJBAAL. SX425 .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1